<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Him. by SxDxB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345916">I'll Take Him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB'>SxDxB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Johnny Lawrence, Alpha!Miguel Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Daniel Larusso, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Robby Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would you pick the most difficult bitch?" Kreese asked. </p><p>Miguel looked Robby over for a moment before deciding on what he wanted to say. "Why not?" Miguel looked toward Kreese then. "He's feisty... strong..."  Miguel looked at Robby again, he spun the omega slowly. "He's got a good body.." Miguel absolutely hated this, he hated making any omega feel like an object . They weren't objects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments &amp; Kudos are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Nobody wants a stubborn Omega.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Seriously? You're gonna fight this? Just give it up.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're never gonna get a mate like this.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're a bitch, learn your fuckin place.' </em>
</p><p>Robby heard these things over and over again, he hated his status, he hated the way the world viewed his status and he refused to just lay there and take it. Anytime the old ways were forced on him, he fought like hell, he was strong. Maybe not as strong as an alpha, but still strong in his own right. This wasn't how Johnny wanted things to play out, he had done his best to keep Robby away from this crap, the moment he presented as an Omega, Johnny told Shannon to keep him away. It wasn't necessarily the right move, maybe if Johnny had kept Robby closer they could have avoided this. The elders were harder to sway, harder to get out of their ancient ways. Johnny had done a lot of work, he had made a lot of changes as pack leader. </p><p>"Your boy wants to play with the big dogs Johnny, we're just giving him what he wants." Kreese said. </p><p>"No, you're just making him into an example. This isn't how we do things in Cobra Kai anymore." Johnny shook his head.</p><p>"You're just soft because the bitch is your boy." Kreese said simply.</p><p>"No, my son or not, he doesn't deserve to be treated this way."</p><p>Robby was holding his own pretty well, he was a little beat up, a little bloody but he was still standing. The omega didn't give any alpha the chance to do anything more than hit him, he was tough, Johnny's son for sure. Robby had fought his way through just about every single alpha in the room, some he struggled with but there was no way in hell he was going to let any of those alpha's take him down. The room was quiet and Johnny was hoping that would be the end of it, he was proud of Robby for holding his ground. Omega nature be damned.  Johnny had known for a while that his boy would be an omega, it was in those soft features, the way he acted toward others as more of caregiver. Johnny taught him to be tough, he taught him to hold his own at a young age. It turned out to be the right move. Life as an omega in their world was rough and to be soft? It was a risk. </p><p>"He's more than proven himself, I think we're done here." Johnny said.</p><p>Robby held his head high, despite the pain he was feeling and he met the eye of every alpha he had beaten. Johnny wanted to pull his son out of there, help him get cleaned up and start the healing process, but of course Kreese wasn't going to let a feisty omega get away so easily. </p><p>"Anyone else want to take on the bitch?" Kreese asked. </p><p>There was one left, one alpha left who hadn't fought the omega. Miguel Diaz, he didn't agree with this crap and he knew that Sensei wasn't on board with this. As Sensei's favorite and as the likely next pack leader? He was trying to flip the damn script. But old dogs like Kreese seemed incapable of learning new tricks. Miguel looked around the room, nobody was jumping at the idea of fighting Robby anymore and then Miguel's gaze landed on the Omega in question. He looked like hell and Miguel got this weird feeling that washed over him, he didn't want to fight him, he wanted to take care of him. Fuck it. He was done with this crap, he knew what Kreese was trying to do. The old bastard was trying to break Robby, he was trying to force him to '<em>be the bitch you were born to be.</em>' and Miguel had enough of it. </p><p>"I'll take him." Miguel pushed through the other young alpha's, he came to stand in the middle of the circle with Robby. </p><p>"Diaz, I was wondering when you'd get your head out of your ass." Kreese said with a smirk. "Finish him off then. Put the bitch in his place." </p><p>There was whisperings among the other young alpha's, Johnny was looking at Miguel both confused and slightly disappointed in him. This wasn't what they were about, they were fighting this crap with every fiber of their beings. So why in the hell would Miguel step into this willingly. Robby had his hands up, already ready to fight off this alpha, he could do this. Through the pain he'd do this. Brown hues locked on the omega and Miguel was met with those damn emerald green hues, there wasn't a hint of fear there. No, Robby was tired, more than likely in pain, but he wasn't afraid. Miguel didn't put his hands up, he stepped forward, head held high. </p><p>"No, I don't think you understand." Miguel said as his gaze shifted back toward Kreese. "I said, I'll take him." Miguel punctuated each word.</p><p>Robby looked confused, lowering his hands a little as his gaze went from Miguel to the elder alpha and then to his own father who looked equally confused.</p><p>"What are you talking about then?" Kreese asked. </p><p>"Sorry, maybe this will help you get the picture." Miguel put up a finger as a 'hold on a second' </p><p>Everyone was invested in this now, they knew Miguel could easily take the omega down, especially now that they had exhausted the omega. But what the hell was Miguel doing? Some of the other young alpha's looked toward Sensei as if he had half an idea, but that confused look stuck on Johnny's face too. All eyes were on them and Miguel knew this. Fuck it right? This was the end of it. No more beating the living hell out of an omega just because they didn't conform. Miguel walked over to Robby, he took a hold of one of Robby's hands, Robby pulled back but when he caught Miguel's eye he lowered his guard. Miguel cupped the omega's cheeks and he planted a kiss on the omega's lips, Robby was taken aback by this and for a minute he didn't respond. The kiss wasn't just a kiss, Miguel was making sure everyone in the damn room knew that Robby was his. IF anyone fucked with the omega now, they'd have Miguel to deal with. </p><p> It was in that moment that everyone understood what Miguel meant, Johnny was both happy he wouldn't have to watch Miguel beat the shit out of his son and anxious because, Robby wasn't easy. Robby couldn't be tied down and he sure as hell wasn't about to let alpha's treat him like a toy. -which was what got them into this situation. - Miguel knew as well as Johnny did that if Robby didn't get a mate, they'd probably kick him out. - If Kreese had it his way anyway.- Kreese was eyeing Miguel like he had just offended him, like '<em>claiming </em>' Robby ruined his game. Which it did, Miguel was tired of the old fashioned ways. When Miguel pulled away from Robby, they shared a look, they both knew what Kreese would do had Miguel not stepped in. Anything to break the bitch in. </p><p>"Why would you pick the most difficult bitch?" Kreese asked. </p><p>Miguel looked Robby over for a moment before deciding on what he wanted to say. "Why not?" Miguel looked toward Kreese then. "He's feisty... strong..."  Miguel looked at Robby again, he spun the omega slowly. "He's got a good body.." Miguel absolutely hated this, he hated making any omega feel like an <em>object . </em>They weren't objects.</p><p>Miguel put his hands on Robby's hips giving a gentle squeeze, Robby didn't know what to do in this situation. To be <span class="correction alternate">fair, he</span> was exhausted, he was in pain and the <span class="correction alternate">fact, Miguel</span> wasn't beating him was a relief, he could let the alpha get away with a little touching like this. Robby knew as well as Miguel did that the only way to get through to the old bastard <span class="correction alternate">was, to</span> put it in terms he'd get. </p><p>"I mean c'mon, he's built to breed, he's all soft and he's got curves in the right places." Miguel said. </p><p>Robby furrowed his brow as he eyed Miguel, though part of him was feeling some kind of way about the way Miguel was referring to him, the way he was touching him. Miguel's hands were kind of all over him and he wasn't hating that. Any other alpha and Robby would have started fighting. Miguel continued his little speech about Robby, he stood behind him and slid his hands up the omega's chest.</p><p>"Robby just needs the right alpha." Miguel said. "Isn't that right?" </p><p>When had Miguel buried his face in the crook of his neck? Robby shivered at the feel of lips. Hell no, he couldn't melt like this, not in front of all these people, not after proving he wasn't just some omega. Robby grabbed Miguel's hands to pull them away from his chest, he turned around and eyed Miguel. The alpha's gaze told him he should play along or things were going to end way <em>way </em>worse.  Robby's jaw clenched and he squeezed Miguel's hands hard. </p><p>"Yep." Robby said as he kept his eyes on Miguel. </p><p>Miguel squeezed Robby's hands, not as tight and he kept a poker face, even through his own pain. -Robby was strong for an omega.- The alpha nodded. <br/><br/>"That's right." Miguel tugged him closer. "You just need someone who can handle you. Obviously these bitches can't." Miguel said matter of factly. </p><p>Robby rolled his <span class="correction alternate">eyes, but</span> he played along, Miguel was saving his ass and he really didn't need to. Taking a beating wasn't the worst thing that could happen to an out of line omega, the alternative was much worse. Robby knew he pushed his luck thus far, so he was taking the life line. Kreese was watching them, he didn't like Miguel stepping in like that, but there wasn't much he could do, if Miguel wanted to take on this omega? Fine. Have fun with a difficult bitch. </p><p>"You want him so bad Diaz, take him right now then." Kreese folded his arms.</p><p>Miguel snorted at that. "I'm not doing that here. Making him my mate's supposed to be special. It's not supposed to traumatize him." </p><p>Johnny was pretty proud of Miguel, this is why Miguel was set to be the next pack leader. "It's his choice Kreese, if he wants to take care of that in private, it's the alpha's choice." Johnny reminded him. </p><p>Kreese waved his hand. "Fine. Diaz, you've got a very short window to make the bitch compliant."</p><hr/><p>"Why did you do that?" Robby asked.</p><p>They were in Miguel's room away from prying eyes, away from alpha douche Kreese. Miguel was tending to Robby, he was tending to the omega like Robby was in fact his omega. Robby winced as Miguel gingerly wiped away some blood from a cut near the omega's eyebrow. Robby was sitting on the bed while Miguel patched him up. </p><p>"You make things so difficult on yourself." Miguel muttered. </p><p>"You wouldn't get it." Robby frowned.</p><p>"No?" Miguel cocked a brow as he tilted the Omega's chin up. "Try me." </p><p>"You've got it made, you're an alpha. You don't deal with the same shit." Robby winced as Miguel tended to a cut on his cheek. </p><p>"You're right, I don't deal with the same things.. Your dad is trying to change things for Omega's." Miguel started. "And so am I. But Alpha's like Kreese? They're making it difficult." The young alpha explained. "You hate being treated like a bitch, you hate that you don't get a say and that you're objectified right?"  </p><p>Green hues studied the alpha's features as he spoke.-shit, maybe one of the knotheads did get it after all.- "Yeah..." Robby said slowly.</p><p>"I hate that for you, I hate that for my mom.." Miguel said slowly. <br/><br/>Now it clicked, there was a reason Miguel understood, a reason he seemed to be so close to the subject and a reason he was pushing for change. Robby was quiet for a moment as Miguel patched him up, Miguel was gentle. It was fuckin' weird. Robby didn't know how he felt about these new feelings he was having. </p><p>"You didn't have to do any of this for me, I can take care of myself." Robby said.</p><p>Miguel smiled at that as he set the cloth down, meeting the omega's eyes. "I know that." </p><p>Robby shifted a little. "Good." </p><p>"Listen to me, I know Kreese. I know how this guy thinks and an out of line Omega? He'd find a way to break you." Miguel explained as he reached for first aid. "Beating you down would physically exhaust you." Miguel continued. "You can't hold your own around a bunch of alpha's forever.." Miguel lifted a bandage as if to ask if Robby wanted one, he shook his head to decline. "Strong as you are, you're one omega." The alpha slowly brushed Robby's bangs back. "When I say 'anything' I mean Kreese would do <em>anything</em> to break you." Miguel searched Robby's soft features for a moment. "That includes telling a bunch of eager to please, young alpha's to do unspeakable things to you." </p><p><em>Unspeakable</em> things. Robby understood. There were horror stories from the old days, packs were more intense and the way they established dominance over each other and omega's? It was fuckin brutal. A lot had changed since then, but some alpha's like Kreese, they'd kill to bring back the outdated ways. Kreese was deranged and Sensei Lawrence was trying his hardest to get rid of him, even enlisting the help of Miyagi-do's leader, Daniel Larusso- a beta.- </p><p>"So what? I'm just supposed to roll over for you now?" Robby asked there was a little heat behind it but he was speaking softly. </p><p>Miguel was in his space and if Robby wanted, he could be a dick, he could shove Miguel. But Miguel was making him feel... comfortable? Miguel was making him want to fuckin' roll over and give himself to him. How in the hell was even doing that? All he was doing was sitting in front of him, in his personal space, literally close enough to just kiss. </p><p>"That's what Kreese expects." Miguel spoke just as soft. "You don't have to do shit when we're alone."</p><p>"Okay.." Robby said slowly. The omega eyed the alpha skeptically. "But when we're not alone?"</p><p>"That depends." Miguel brushed those brown locks out of Robby's face. "You want to be stubborn, go for it, Kreese will find a way to break you if he thinks I couldn't do it."</p><p>"Or?" Robby hated the way Miguel was stirring up feelings in him.</p><p>"Or you play along." Miguel said simply. "You just make everyone believe you're my bitch." </p><p>"Wouldn't you have to mark me?" Robby arched a brow. "If it's going to seem real.." </p><p>"Yeah, you're stubborn, I figured that'd buy us some time. We have about three days before Kreese drags you out in front of everyone and lets the other alpha's have their way with you." Miguel frowned at that. "It's a way to humiliate you, to degrade you and to break you." </p><p>Robby frowned at that. Nope. No way in hell he was about to let that happen. "I'll play along." Robby muttered. </p><p>A silence fell over them for a moment. </p><p>"You're safe with me." Miguel promised.</p><p>Robby knew that, he could feel it in the way Miguel took care of him. Plus Johnny trusted Miguel, he wouldn't have allowed this if he didn't trust him. "Shut up before I punch you.." Robby huffed. </p><p>Miguel smiled at that, ever the feisty little thing Robby was. That fire was something Miguel really liked about him and he didn't want to see Kreese steal that away from Robby, it was part of what made Robby who he was. To see a spirit broken? To see a fire put out... That wasn't what Miguel wanted. Omega's were fuckin' oppressed and some were just fine living that way.. those who weren't ended up pack-less and if a pack decided to keep them? They were broken. Fuck that. </p><p>"Alright, you should get some sleep though." Miguel cupped the omega's cheek for a moment. "It'll help you heal faster." </p><p>With that Miguel pulled away and it left Robby with a pout, that soft touch, the warmth. Robby wanted that. </p><p>"Did you mean it?" Robby asked.  </p><p>"Mean what?" Miguel put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the omega.</p><p>"What you said out there..."Robby paused already feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "About me having the right curves... being built to breed?" </p><p>Miguel tilted his head and then he glanced down for a moment. "I'm sorry if that made you feel like some-"</p><p>"It's not that." Robby interrupted. "I just.. I wanna know if you meant it." </p><p>Miguel shifted his weight from one foot to the other. - did he mean it? he sure as hell was convincing out there when he was saying it, when he was touching Robby like that.- "You do have the right curves.." Miguel admitted. "I can't really say much about the whole breeding thing... I don't know how fertile you are.." </p><p>Fuck, this was such an awkward topic for them.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're pretty ..." Miguel started.</p><p>"Yeah.." Robby muttered as he rubbed his neck. </p><p>"I don't just see you as some bitch in heat okay? I.. You're not just here to pop out pups for an alpha." Miguel ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Right." Robby said slowly. "But if this were real.." Robby paused in thought. Why was he even wondering this? "Would you.. pick me?"</p><p>"Yes." Miguel said quickly. "You're so.." He paused. "You're.." He gestured to Robby's face. "I like that." </p><p>Robby blushed, fuckin' blushed. "O-oh." Robby shifted a little on the bed. "You like this?" Robby gestured to his own face. </p><p>Miguel blushed this time. "Y-yeah. Yes. I uhm.. I do." He paused. "You're beautiful and  I mean that in the least objectifying way.. Not just like.. We'd make cute pups.. But you're..." Miguel was rambling.</p><p>Robby walked over to Miguel, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're not so bad yourself, Diaz." Robby stroked the alpha's cheek. "Night.." </p><p>Miguel might have melted into that kiss and he might have leaned into that touch. "Night." He muttered as Robby crawled into bed.</p><p>Maybe they wouldn't have to fake it, Maybe Robby would come around to Miguel, Maybe this thing could be something more. Miguel hoped for that. Robby had what he was looking for; the smarts, the strength, the beauty and the fire... he was perfect and he didn't know it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marked.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sounds like you're taking to him pretty well.." Johnny mused with a little smile. </p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes but he smiled. "Yeah, maybe." he shrugged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Me Some Love!<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kreese was on Miguel about making Robby his bitch, he'd been pushing it off the past two days and now their window was starting to come to a close. If Miguel didn't do it in private, Kreese would force him to put on a show and that included things Miguel wasn't comfortable with. If he didn't do either, Kreese would surely break him in every way possible before throwing him out, deeming him to be an unfit omega. Johnny had stepped in telling Kreese to back off. </p><p>"He's a young alpha, he'll do it, it'll just take him time." Johnny said firmly.</p><p>"He better do it." Kreese argued. "Or your bitch of a son is done."</p><p>Johnny clenched his fists but he didn't make a move. "It'll be done by tomorrow night." Johnny said firmly.</p><p>That was the end of that conversation, when Johnny and Miguel were heading back to the apartment it was Johnny that broke the silence. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Johnny asked as he looked at the young alpha.<br/><br/>"Yeah, I said I'd take him right? Well, I'm an alpha of my word." Miguel shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know how Robby is, he's just taken some convincing is all." </p><p>Johnny nodded. "Miguel.." He began.</p><p>Miguel arched a brow as he looked at Johnny. "Yeah Sensei?" He tilted his head. </p><p>"Thank you." Johnny said. "If you didn't step in... I don't even want to think of what would have happened." </p><p>"Course. We're changing things here Sensei, if <span class="correction alternate">I</span> let that bastard do anything to Robby? It'd set us back. Plus.. Robby's not so bad.." Miguel bit his lower lip and looked <span class="correction alternate">to</span> his feet in thought.</p><p>Johnny watched him closely and he smiled, he always had this feeling that if Robby was going to get a mate, it'd be Miguel. Neither of them was easy to handle, but if anyone could handle Robby? It was Miguel. Miguel would do it in his own way, not in the old ways they were trying to avoid. Plus, Miguel had a way with Robby. Johnny saw it, not just that day in <span class="correction alternate">the dojo</span>, but other times in passing. Robby was so stubborn, so determined to prove himself, to be as strong as an alpha. Robby always gave alpha's an attitude they didn't like. Robby reacted differently with Miguel though, still stubborn and still with an attitude but, it was just different. </p><p>"Sounds like you're taking to him pretty well.." Johnny mused with a little smile. </p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes but he smiled. "Yeah, maybe." he shrugged. "There is something that I wanted to run by you though.." Miguel started as they came to a stop outside their apartments. </p><p>"What's on your mind?" </p><p>Miguel bit his lower lip in thought, he'd done a lot of thinking the past two days and he knew how it'd sound... he also knew he'd have to convince Robby too. Things for Robby were already changing, now that he was <em>Miguel's. </em>It meant they were living together. Carmen had moved in with Johnny, they had been figuring their relationship out for a while now. Yiayia went between the two apartments, she was there to help Carmen with everything as well as to help raise Miguel.  </p><p>"What if we have to go beyond just making him my mate?" Miguel arched a brow as he looked at Johnny.</p><p>"Beyond how?" Johnny furrowed his brow.</p><p>"What about knocking him up?" Miguel knew how it sounded. </p><p>They were sixteen, that was crazy and they tried to discourage young alpha's from even mating this young, it was another age old tradition they were trying to change. -The mating young and of <span class="correction alternate">course, popping</span> out pups so young<span class="correction alternate">. </span>-  Johnny tilted his head, he eyed Miguel for a moment as he thought about it. </p><p>"Kreese wouldn't question him as a fit omega, It'd make Robby seem like he was falling into line to anyone on the outside. Meanwhile he'd still be able to be exactly who he is with us, but he'd be safe." Miguel explained.</p><p>Johnny thought about it for a while. "Do you think Robby would go for that?" </p><p>"Honestly?" Miguel shrugged. "I have no idea." He admitted. " I figured suggesting it wouldn't hurt though.." </p><p>"IF you can get that boy on board, then it'd be a good idea." Johnny nodded. "But you know  it's u-" </p><p>"Up to the omega." Miguel cut him off. "I know." </p><p>Johnny nodded and put a hand on Miguel's shoulder. "You can talk to him.. see how he feels about it.. We'll go from there. As for making him your mate.. By tomorrow night Miguel or Kr-"</p><p>"I know." Miguel nodded. </p><p>With that the Alpha's parted ways, Miguel turned and headed into his place. Once inside he leaned against the door for a moment before wandering further into the apartment, he could hear Robby in their room and he bit his lower lip. They needed to do the first thing at least. The other? Well, they'd just have to see how Robby felt about that. Walking into their bedroom he saw Robby laying on the bed with a notebook in front of him, he was scribbling something down. </p><p>"Hey." Miguel walked over to the bed to sit beside him. "So, we have to do the <em>thing</em>.." </p><p>Robby nodded and brushed his hair back. "I know." Robby sat up and turned to look at Miguel. "I'm ready to do it." </p><p>Miguel nodded and smiled a little at him. "You're sure?" </p><p>A brow arched and Robby's already soft features some how got softer as he looked at Miguel, he climbed onto Miguel's lap, straddling him. "Yes."  </p><p>Miguel put his hands on Robby's hips as he locked eyes with the omega. In order for the mating mark to work, Robby had to be open to it, he had to consent to it, otherwise the mark would fade and he'd be left mate-less and probably end up on the street. Robby slipped his arms around Miguel's neck as he settled on his lap, meeting the alpha's eyes. </p><p>"Quit worrying and bite me." Robby smirked.</p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes before smiling at that. "There's something else I want to run by you after we do this." </p><p>Robby arched a brow, head tilting to the side a little. "Okay, sure." he nodded. Robby glanced toward Miguel's lips, he had a feeling that getting Miguel riled up would probably play out better for the mating mark, rather than just telling the alpha to bite him. Without another thought, Robby kissed Miguel on the lips, Miguel returned the kiss. It was just a few kisses right? Nothing major would change between them, even after the mating mark... right? It felt like things were on the cusp of changing.</p><p>A few innocent kisses started to turn into something a little more heated, it was completely natural for an alpha and omega to get heated, especially in this case, when they were meant to be mates. That's when things just clicked into place, no doubt, no fear, it felt right. Neither the young alpha or omega knew that things would end up here, they didn't know it had been a long time coming. Robby pushed the alpha to lay back on the bed, following after him as he reconnected their lips. Miguel grunted as he was pushed, he didn't have time to say anything because Robby's lips were back against his in no time. For an alpha to submit in any way was a big deal, letting Robby have that leeway? Even just for a short time, it spoke volumes about how the alpha felt about the omega. </p><p>Miguel rolled them over and pinned the omega to the bed with a little smile, Robby could feel his heart pounding now. There had never been a time when he let an Alpha do this to him, he always fought them off. Now Miguel was on top of him, pinning him down and his heart was racing, his cheeks were flushed and rather than wanting to fight him off, he wanted to pull Miguel closer. Green hues locked with Brown and then there were lips on Robby's lips again and he melted into the kiss. </p><p>They didn't go all the way <em>this time.</em> Miguel didn't want to push it, especially not with what he had to run by Robby after this. They made out and then Miguel kissed along his neck, he scented him which made Robby squirm. Finally Miguel bit him, he marked him as his own, as his mate.  Robby winced and he whimpered as Miguel bit him, the mating mark hurt like a bitch, but it would heal. Robby did well with the pain. Miguel whispered to him. "<em>Did so good Robby, so good baby.</em>" and the alpha opted to lick the omega's wound in between sweet reassuring whispers to soothe the pain. This might buy them time to get Kreese off Robby's case, though Miguel knew Robby wasn't going to bite his tongue forever. It was part of what Miguel liked about him in the first place. They just needed to make sure Kreese got the message, Robby was in the pack and he was in it for life. Be it as Sensei's kid or because of his status as Miguel's mate. Robby wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to have to deal with Kreese's archaic ways.</p><p>"Remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" Miguel asked softly. The alpha's arms were wrapped around Robby and he was nuzzling his neck.-more scenting-</p><p>"Hmm" Robby hummed, his eyes closed as Miguel nuzzled his neck making him shiver a little.</p><p>Robby had gone from having no mate, not letting any alpha near him like this... To Miguel. Miguel all touchy feely, those lips and everything all over him. It was an adjustment and his body was all over that. <em>Of course.</em> Robby worked so hard to prove to himself he wasn't just going to melt like this.. Fuckin' Miguel.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be right away, but I was thinking that maybe we uhm.."He paused. "Maybe we knock you up?" Miguel didn't know how his feisty little omega would react to that. </p><p>Robby's eyes fluttered open and he shifted in Miguel's arms. "Wh-what?" </p><p>"I said maybe we knock you up.." Miguel repeated. Miguel was touching him again, touching his stomach this time. "Ya know.. get a pup in there." He muttered rubbing Robby's stomach. </p><p><em>Shit. Shit</em>. Damn it Miguel. The alpha's words coupled with Miguel rubbing his stomach and how Miguel said it, it did things to Robby. Things Robby wasn't fully prepared for, there was more of that heart racing and the nervousness... Where did that even come from. </p><p>"I th-thought.. that we were trying to change that right?" Robby cleared his throat as he brushed Miguel's dark locks back. "Knocking omega's up at sixteen, I mean." </p><p>Miguel closed his eyes for a moment, feeling those fingers run through his hair."Mmhm" He nodded. "We are. But you..." Miguel kissed along his neck. "I feel like if we knock you up, Kreese is gonna be forced to drop his shit.. You're my mate and you'd be carrying the next generation.." Miguel kissed his cheek. "Not just that, but the next alpha of Cobra Kai's pup... kind of a big deal." Miguel pecked his lips. "But we don't have to do that now and it can wait a little bit." he shrugged. "It's a thought."</p><p>Miguel wasn't the type to go around flaunting his status or the fact that Johnny was grooming him to be the next pack alpha, when the time would come. That just wasn't who Miguel was. So the fact he mentioned it, it got Robby thinking. Maybe Miguel had a point. It was a crazy idea and a little counterproductive if they were trying to get others not to knock up their spouses so young. But what would Kreese be able to do then? He wouldn't be able to doubt Robby's place in the pack and he sure as hell wouldn't be able to say he was an <em>unfit omega. </em>Robby bit his lower lip in thought. </p><p>"Don't stress over it, it's a suggestion and it's your body. You get to chose." Miguel said softly. </p><p>Miguel and Johnny had been working hard to get other young alpha's to change, to respect Omega's. it was proving to be difficult. But experiencing this? Robby was feeling all sorts of things. Miguel was making him feel safe, making him feel like he had a say, like what he wanted mattered. Because to Miguel, what Robby wanted? It did matter. Making his mate happy? That wasn't a one way street, it wasn't just the omega's job. Alpha's were to meet their omega's half way- at least.- </p><p>Miguel might have been able to fall asleep, but Robby couldn't. Robby was thinking about everything, he was mated to Miguel now and Miguel thought it would be a good idea to knock him up. Maybe the alpha was right. Kreese would have to fuck off with his opinions of Robby now that he was Miguel's mate and to add a pup to the mix?  What else could he say? Robby shifted as Miguel snuggled up to him, he studied the alpha's features and brushed that dark hair back. If they were pretending? This was going above and beyond. If they weren't pretending anymore... things were all falling into place.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bitch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So, Miguel, what's it like?" Hawk asked.</p><p>"What's what like?" Miguel arched a brow.</p><p>The two of them were walking home from the dojo, they had a little bit of a walk until they had to part ways. </p><p>"Having a mate." Hawk arched a brow. "You know a live in bitch." </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm surprised he actually went through with it." Kreese mused.</p><p>"I'm not." Johnny said.</p><p>"Well, no offense Johnny, but your boy's difficult. Most alpha's don't like that." Kreese arched a brow.</p><p>"Miguel's not most alpha's then is he?" Johnny smiled a little. </p><p>"No, no he's not." Kreese furrowed his brow. "Do you think they're going to last?" </p><p>Johnny shrugged. "I think they could make it." </p><p>"I thought the whole reason for you wanting to change the age of the mating mark was because, sixteens too young, they don't <em>know</em> anything for sure right?"</p><p>"In most cases, that's true. In other cases mating young has worked. But we're not going to push for that. We've been over this. They'll find their mate when they're meant to, not when it's forced on them." Johnny explained.</p><p>"You sound a lot like a certain beta we both know.. Have you been spending time with LaRusso?" Kreese narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No and as much as it physically pains me to admit it, the guys got some good points."</p><hr/><p>Adjusting to being mates was going as smooth as could be expected for the young alpha and omega, Miguel fully expected Robby to be difficult and Robby? He didn't know what to expect from Miguel. The alpha had always been different than the others. Robby hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Miguel said <em>We should think about knocking you up.</em>  Would it just be to get Kreese to back off or does Miguel really want that? Screw him, does Robby want that?  The omega furrowed his brow as he stared at the food he was making, he came back to reality when he felt arms around his waist. </p><p>"You've been quiet, are you okay?" Miguel asked softly.</p><p>Damn him. Damn him and his touch and the way those lips felt against Robby's neck, damn the way Miguel made Robby melt without even trying. It took effort but Robby managed to slip from the alpha's arms, turning to look at him. </p><p>"I'm fine." </p><p>Miguel didn't seem too surprised at the way Robby reacted, maybe this alpha knew him better than he thought, maybe Miguel was the right choice after all... he understood Robby. Miguel was focused on Robby, those damn doe brown eyes watching Robby intently. Robby narrowed his eyes at the alpha for a moment. </p><p>"Quit staring at me." Robby muttered as he turned his attention back to the food. </p><p>"Not 'til you tell me what's going on.." Miguel arched a brow as he leaned against the counter.</p><p>"Nothing, it's nothing." Robby plated the food. </p><p>Miguel puts his hand over Robby's slowing the omega's movements, green hues shifted to look up at the alpha, Robby was met with those doe brown eyes and he arched a brow at him. It was strange. Like having a nonverbal conversation. It was Robby, who broke the silence first. </p><p>"Alright, fine." Robby said with a little sigh. "You mark me and then you drop the fact that you want to knock me up too?" A brow arched at the alpha. </p><p>"That's what's gotten under your skin?" Miguel asked. "It was just a thought." Miguel started. "I just.. I thought that maybe then Kreese would drop it all." Miguel pursed his lips as he watched the omega closely. </p><p>"Is that all?" Robby asked as he pulled his hand away from the alpha. "Just to get Kreese off my back?" Robby folded his arms. </p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow. "I.." It took him a minute to get on the same page as Robby. "No, no, babes you got it all wrong." </p><p>Miguel stepped closer to Robby and Robby stepped back a little, bumping into the counter.  Miguel paused. </p><p>"Do I?" Robby's gaze fell to the floor. </p><p>Miguel gently tilted Robby's chin up. "Look at me." he said softly.</p><p>Robby's gaze turned to the alpha, he was quiet as he met those brown hues. </p><p>"That isn't the only reason I would want to knock you up." Miguel started. "You're my mate..." Miguel said. "I want to build a life with you." Miguel cupped the omega's cheek, caressing the omega's cheek gently.</p><p>"But wh-" </p><p>"Robby." Miguel interrupted him. "You are more than just an omega, you've got so much fire in you, so much passion, you're smart, handsome..." Miguel watched as Robby listened to him, as the words washed over him. "You've got so much to offer and you don't even realize it." Miguel spoke softly as he got closer. "So to answer your question, I want to knock you up for different reasons. The fact that it might just help get Kreese off your back? A bonus." Miguel rested his forehead against Robby's. </p><p>Robby softened a little the more Miguel spoke, he felt a little better hearing all of those things. There was an increasing amount of intimate moments between them and Robby was starting to get more attached to Miguel and it seemed that Miguel was getting more attached to him too. Green hues locked with Brown and for a moment it felt like everything else had faded away. </p><p>"Like I said.." Miguel whispered. "We don't have to do anything right <em>away, o</em>-or even at all, it's a hundred percent your choice."" </p><p>"What would Johnny say?" Robby asked softly. "With you guys trying to change this sort of thing.. to make others wait a little longer..." </p><p>"I uhm, I had a talk with him actually." Miguel admitted. "He's okay with it, only if it's what you want though." </p><p>"Oh?" Robby pulled back a little. "You talked to my dad about it already?" Robby tilted his head, eyeing the alpha for a moment.</p><p>"I did." Miguel kept the omega's gaze. "I know it's a you and me conversation, but i felt like getting his approval, was important too.." </p><p>Robby furrowed his brow before nodding slowly, on some level he understood that. Miguel was the up and coming alpha of the pack, being on good terms with the current pack alpha was a good thing. Not to mention it'd be easier for the newly mated couple if Miguel  kept those good terms with his mates father. It wasn't easy for many families, but Miguel wanted things to be different, to be better. Robby knew as well as Miguel did that having the others close would be a good thing. Especially if Robby did decide to have a pup. </p><p>"So, think about it and we'll talk more... Figure out where we go from there." Miguel said softly. </p><p>Robby nodded as he looked at him. "Okay..." Robby kissed him on the lips. "Eat your food before it gets cold."</p><p>Miguel smiled and returned the kiss before grabbing his plate. "Yessir." he nuzzled Robby's nose. </p><p>Robby flushed before grabbing his own plate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>"Miguel are you making progress with your bitch?" Kreese asked.</p><p>Johnny clenched his fist while his son clenched his jaw and Miguel eyed Kreese. The old bastard was relentless, he wasn't going to let Robby off the hook so easy, not when he had been such a pain in Kreese's ass.  Miguel kept a cool head as he stepped up to answer. </p><p>"Robby, is adjusting just fine." Miguel said tightly.</p><p>"Good, I'm surprised with how stubborn a bitch he is.." Kreese said. </p><p>Johnny spoke up then. "I'm not. Miguel's a good alpha and he's got patients, which is what Robby needs." </p><p>"What the bitch really needs is to be put in his place." Kreese said firmly. "But since you went and mated the bitch up, it's up to his alpha how that happens." </p><p>"Quit calling him a bitch." Miguel snapped a little.</p><p>"That's what he is." Kreese argued. </p><p>"He's got a name Kreese, you can use it." Johnny pointed out.</p><p>With a nod from Kreese, Robby felt someone shove him into the middle of the circle beside Miguel, he stumbled and Miguel managed to catch him so he didn't fall. "You okay?" Miguel asked. Robby nodded. "I'm fine.." he muttered. </p><p>"So Diaz, how are you going to put your bitch in his place?" Kreese asked. </p><p>"I'm sure as hell not doing anything in front of anyone." Miguel said firmly. "Robby's coming around just fine, I don't need to degrade him and humiliate him just for everyone else's amusement." Miguel started. "The way you keep treating Omega's, it's fucked up. Robby's mine. My mate. My omega, so I'm going to deal with him as I see fit." Miguel stepped in front of Robby. "If I need to teach him a lesson?  I'll teach him in private. These omega's aren't fuckin' toys... Sooner or later, you're gonna learn that." Miguel said. </p><p>Kreese eyed him, he watched him and while he could have easily whooped Miguel, he knew that Johnny wouldn't allow it, Johnny was the acting alpha of the pack and so he had to listen to him to a certain degree. Kreese had his time as the pack alpha and while he might be trying to steal it back, he knew what rules to play by.</p><p>"Then it's settled, Miguel will do what any other alpha does when it comes to their mate, he'll handle what needs to be handled in private. That's his choice." Johnny said firmly. </p><hr/><p>"So, Miguel, what's it like?" Hawk asked.</p><p>"What's what like?" Miguel arched a brow.</p><p>The two of them were walking home from the dojo, they had a little bit of a walk until they had to part ways. </p><p>"Having a mate." Hawk arched a brow. "You know a live in bitch." </p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes at that. "First of all, quit calling him a bitch." </p><p>"But he is one.." Hawk said.</p><p>"No, he's an omega." </p><p>"A bit-"</p><p>"Hawk.." There was a warning in the alpha's tone.</p><p>"Sorry." Hawk muttered. "What's it like though? Does he do the cooking and cleaning?"</p><p>Miguel carded his fingers through his dark locks. "It's not the dark ages Hawk, we share the responsibilities."  </p><p>"What about sex?" Hawk asked.</p><p>Miguel stopped walking. "What about it?" </p><p>"You must be getting laid a lot right? I mean bit- Omega's are, always wanting it aren't they?" Hawk tilted his head.</p><p>"Jesus, no." Miguel said as he eyed his friend. "Hawk, the only time an omega gets like that is during a heat and it's really not their fault, it's na-" </p><p>"Nature, yeah I got that. But you're telling me.. you haven't gotten laid yet?" </p><p>"Can you cool it?" </p><p>"Sorry, I mean you're basically married now, so I wasn't sure what the hook up would be like.." Hawk muttered. </p><p>"We're going to have sex when we're ready to, the last thing I want to do is traumatize my omega." Miguel shook his head before shoving his hands in his pockets. "He's already been through so much shit, I'm not trying to be another piece of shit in his life." </p><p>"Sounds like you're really into him huh?" Hawk nudged him.</p><p>"He's my mate, course I am." Miguel said easily.</p><p>"No, no.. it sounds like it's deeper than that. You know as well as I do that some pairs hate each other... others are blissfully ignoring their lives and well the rest? They're ya know." Hawk shrugged.</p><p>Miguel nodded in thought. "Yeah..." </p><p>"I had a feeling though." Hawk mused. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Miguel looked at him.</p><p>"About you and Keene... There's always been something there. Something I couldn't put a finger on til now.." Hawk smirked. </p><p>Miguel shook his head.  </p><p>"All the times you stuck up for the brat, I thought it was just because he was Sensei's son... turns out you've been carrying a torch for him." Hawk grinned.</p><p>Miguel shoved him. "Shut the hell up." He was blushing.  </p><p>Hawk chuckled as they walked and made small talk until they parted ways. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heat Of The Moment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's not about you." Johnny explained. "Heats are personal, just like a rut." Johnny arched a brow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments &amp; Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nope. Nope. Get out." Robby said the moment Miguel stepped into the apartment.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Get out." Robby pushed him back toward the door.</p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow and then the scent hit him. "Y-you're.."</p><p>"Yep. Out." Robby gave him another push. </p><p>Miguel stepped back toward the door. "Bu-"</p><p>"No." </p><p>"Ro-"</p><p>"Out."</p><p>"But"</p><p>"Miguel." Robby eyed him.</p><p>Miguel looked at him and slowly nodded. "Okay.." He paused with his hand on the door handle. "Can I least give you a kis-"</p><p>"Out, alpha." Robby folded his arms. </p><p>Miguel sighed, but he respected his omega, walking right back out of the apartment. What was he supposed to do now? With a huff, he sat in front of the apartment door, he couldn't stay here the whole time. Heats lasted a few days at least, a week at most. Miguel did end up sitting there for a few hours though, it wasn't until Johnny got home that he actually moved. </p><p>"Miguel? What are you doing out here?" Johnny glanced around. </p><p>"Robby kicked me out." Miguel muttered as he turned to look at the door. </p><p>"What? Why?" Johnny was surprised by that.</p><p>"He's.." Miguel turned around to look at Johnny, leaning back against the door. "In heat." </p><p>That made sense. Robby was playing it smart, heats could be intense for omega's and being in the same place as alpha's during a heat? It could trigger a rut for the alpha. In the case of mates, that wasn't such a bad thing. But it made it clear that right now, Robby wasn't too keen on that pup idea. It was a little amusing to see this, Johnny wouldn't say that out loud but, it was still a little funny. </p><p>"Are you gonna stay out here all night or?" </p><p>Miguel shrugged. "Maybe. He won't let me inside." Miguel pouted. </p><p>Johnny tried not to smile, but it was tough, he chuckled and shook his head before gesturing toward his apartment. "Your mom will be happy to see you anyways, c'mon." he proceeded to go into his apartment. </p><p>Miguel lingered by his own door for another minute, hoping Robby would open up and let him in, but when he didn't, he sighed and followed Johnny into the other apartment. </p><p>"Don't take it so personally." Johnny said. </p><p>"I'm not." But Miguel still pouted. </p><p>"Robby will come around." Johnny assured him. "You're young and Robby's probably embarrassed about everything." </p><p>"Why? it's normal...natural." Miguel said as he plopped down on the couch. </p><p>"Well, you're mates now. Feeling comfortable is going to take some time, especially when it comes to feeling comfortable during a heat." Johnny sat across from Miguel. </p><p>"So, I'm supposed to sit here and let him do whatever he's doing over there?" Miguel carded his fingers through his dark locks. </p><p>"Yes." Johnny said firmly. </p><p>"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him like that, if he'd let me." Miguel muttered. </p><p>Johnny shook his head with a little smile. "Miguel.." </p><p>"What?" Miguel folded his arms.</p><p>"It's not about you." Johnny explained. "Heats are personal, just like a rut." Johnny arched a brow. "I get it. You're mated now and you feel like you should be there to help him through it. I get that..." Johnny shifted in his seat. "But, you can't take it personally. With Robby kicking you out right now, it just means he's not ready for you to be around him in that state. You didn't do anything wrong and he's not trying to make you feel like you can't take care of him." Johnny explained.</p><p>"Yeah Bu-"</p><p>"Let him come to you." Johnny said. </p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow. "What?" </p><p>"Let him come to you." Johnny repeated. "You're bonded now by that mark." Johnny explained. "You're reacting the way you are because you're feeling hurt, rejected even, cause  he won't let you help." </p><p>Miguel eyed Johnny for a moment.</p><p>"He'll come to you." </p><p>"When?" </p><p>"When he's ready." Johnny tilted his head. "Don't rush him. Just let it happen." With that Johnny ruffled Miguel's hair before leaving him in the living room. </p><p>Miguel huffed and folded his arms, he tilted his head back against the couch and sighed. <em> Let him come to you. Fine.   </em></p><hr/><p>Four months. It took four months. Miguel had it mapped out by now, when they should expect Robby's heats. They could be unpredictable, but at least they had a guesstimate. Every month, Miguel was pushed out. Though last month he had gotten away with lingering, he had managed to steal a few kisses too. </p><p>Miguel knew it should be about time for Robby's heat, he had a bag that he was going to bring over to Johnny's, but he wanted to say bye first. </p><p>"Robby, I'm about ready to leave. I just wanted to say by-" Miguel paused. </p><p>There was that familiar scent of his mate in heat, it always drew him closer, Miguel knew he had to behave himself.  </p><p>"Okay." Robby said as he went to pull on one of Miguel's shirts. But then he paused and looked toward Miguel, setting down the shirt.</p><p>Wearing any of the alphas stuff during a heat, it helped him relax and while it may not be as satisfying as snuggling up to the warm alpha, it'd help take the edge off. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miguel asked. </p><p>Robby padded over to him, he didn't respond to him, instead he leaned up and kissed him roughly on the lips. </p><p>Miguel melted into the kiss, eagerly returning it. The alpha didn't realize how badly he wanted to stay with his mate until right now… </p><p>The kisses were full of heat and passion, if Miguel didn't keep a level head, he wouldn't leave. It didn't help that he could feel Robby's hands on him, pawing at him. </p><p>Maybe this was what Johnny was talking about,<em> 'let him come to you</em>.' Miguel hoped so. The kiss was getting pretty heavy, Robby's hands tugged on Miguel's shirt. </p><p>"Off." The omega said. </p><p>Who was Miguel to deny him? The alpha took his shirt off, he caught the way Robby stared, that longing in his eyes. It did things to Miguel. Before Miguel could drop the shirt, Robby took it and slipped it onto his own bare torso.  </p><p>"Thank you.." Robby said with a little smile, he touched Miguel's chest, letting his hand explore, just a little. </p><p>Miguel nodded. "Course." </p><p>Robby's gaze trailed over Miguel's torso as his feather light touch moved along said torso. There was lust in that gaze. Miguel saw it.</p><p>"You know, I could always stay…"Miguel said softly, his hands finding Robby's hips, gently pulling the omega closer. </p><p>Robby bit his lower lip and looked up at Miguel. "I dunno."</p><p>"You know it'd be better.." Miguel started. "Than what you're doing by yourself.."</p><p>Robby blushed and glanced down in thought, his gaze on Miguel's lightly defined abs. For an alpha, Miguel was kind of the runt, even so, he was fit. </p><p>"What do you do by yourself anyways?" Miguel inquired as he leaned in to kiss Robby's neck.</p><p>Robby tilted his head to the side. "Just.. stuff." He exhaled slowly. </p><p>"Mhm, what kinda stuff?" Miguel asked as he kissed his neck again, slowly trailing up. </p><p>"Stuff.." Robby mumbled, his eyes falling closed as he let Miguel kiss him. </p><p>"Dirty stuff?" Miguel asked softly. </p><p>"Mmhm." Robby hummed. </p><p>"You use anything?" Miguel nipped at Robby's earlobe. </p><p>"S-sometimes." Robby should stop this, he should kick Miguel out.. like every other month..</p><p>"Is it good?" </p><p>"Good enough.." Robby was pressed up against Miguel. </p><p>"Probably not as good as it’s gonna feel with me right?" Miguel asked. </p><p>Robby shook his head. "You'd feel better."</p><p>They were playing with fire right now, Miguel should go, Robby should tell him to go. But those words never came up. Being this close to an alpha-to his mate- during his heat, it made Robby want things. </p><p>"I should go…" Miguel mumbled between kisses.</p><p>"Mhmm" Robby hummed. </p><p>When Miguel tried to pull away, Robby dipped his fingers into Miguel's waistband and gently tugged him back, the omega leaned up to kiss him deeply. Miguel returned the kiss and cupped Robby’s cheeks. </p><p>“Babe..” Miguel said softly.</p><p>Robby hummed and kissed him, his fingers toying with the button on the alpha’s jeans. Green hues wandered down Miguel’s toned torso. </p><p>“Do you want me to stay?” Miguel asked as he slid his hands over Robby’s chest. </p><p>Robby nodded and pressed a kiss to his neck as he undid the button of Miguel’s jeans. </p><p>“Robby.” Miguel pulled back just a little. “Use your words.” </p><p>“I want you to stay.” Robby said after a moment. “Now, c’mere.” he tugged at the front of Miguel’s jeans. </p><p>Neither of them had any idea what they were doing in this situation, lucky for them, their instincts kicked in and they were able to follow them. This was the first time they were together in this way and in so many ways it felt right. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Miguel’s stolen shirt to be removed from Robby’s body, it was tossed to the floor shortly after. Miguel kissed Robby and began to move the Omega back toward the bed, Robby moved backwards slowly. Leaning up to press kisses to Miguel’s lips, Robby wrapped his arms around Miguel’s neck. Miguel slipped his arms around Robby’s waist as he walked him back. </p><p>The kisses got hotter as the back of Robby’s legs met the edge of the bed, Miguel gently pushed Robby onto the bed. Robby smirked and tugged Miguel down by the waistband of his jeans, Miguel fell on top of Robby and then they were kissing again. </p><p>Robby rolled them over and straddled Miguel, he smiled as he looked down at him. Miguel returned the smile. If Miguel was being honest, he really didn’t mind submitting to Robby like this. <em> It goes against your nature. </em>There was always that little voice in his head but it wasn’t his, it was that of alpha’s like Kreese. How could this be so bad?  From where Miguel was laying, the view was pretty damn great. </p><p>“This okay?” Robby asked softly.</p><p>Miguel nodded as he stared up at him, he brushed Robby’s bangs back slowly. “Yes.” </p><p>Robby smiled and leaned in to kiss him deeply.</p><p>Robby’s hands slid down Miguel’s torso until he reached the top of his jeans, he then unzipped the fly, pushing Miguel’s jeans down. Miguel lifted his hips as Robby pulled his jeans off, once the jeans were discarded, Miguel rolled them over. The alpha pressed a kiss to the omega’s lips and slowly worked his way down. </p><p>Robby carded his fingers through Miguel’s hair as he watched him, lower lip caught between his teeth as Miguel’s lips moved along his abs. Brown hues glancing up as Miguel kissed just above the waistband of Robby’s jeans. The omega shuddered as he caught the alpha’s gaze, Miguel tugged at the jeans, that was enough for Robby to get the hint. The omega lifted his hips and Miguel slid his jeans off, tossing them to the floor. </p><p>It wasn’t much longer before their boxers joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, Miguel couldn’t help but stare at the omega. Robby was “Beautiful.” Miguel breathed out. </p><p>Robby flushed hearing that. “Shut up..” It was the first time he was ever this exposed, this vulnerable in front of an alpha. ”Stop.” Robby grumbled.<br/><br/>“What? I’m not doing anything..” Miguel was just looking at him.</p><p>“You’re staring at me..” Robby shifted a little. “Stop staring.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Miguel leaned down to kiss him deeply. “Can’t help it though.” </p><p>Robby felt the heat in his cheeks again and he rolled his eyes. “Mhm.” </p><p>They kissed, a lot, there was a lot more kissing. Miguel thought it’d be a good way to make Robby feel comfortable, it seemed to work. Slowly but surely hands started to wander, started to explore one another’s naked bodies. Instincts were leading them both right now, whatever felt good for Robby was exactly what Miguel was doing and vice versa.</p><p>It was slow and exploratory both with hands and with mouths, every trail of the alpha’s hands made Robby get goose bumps along his skin. Every little touch felt like electricity.<br/><br/>Miguel was extra careful and he constantly made sure that Robby was okay, that he was comfortable. </p><p>“M-miggy.” Robby breathed out. “Ho-ld on..” </p><p>Miguel did hold on, he was halfway buried inside of him but he stopped moving. “Are you okay?” Miguel asked.</p><p>“Mmhm. Just..” Robby exhaled. “Needed a minute.”</p><p>Miguel nodded and took to kissing his neck, to help distract the omega from the pain he might be feeling. Once Robby gave him the okay he started to slowly move again.</p><p>Nobody really prepares you for what this feels like, for how it’s different with a mate. When you’re mated-and it’s the right person- They don’t warn you that things are more intense. It’s not just <em> sex </em> , it’s a million times deeper than that. It was <em> making love </em>.</p><p>For Miguel and Robby? Making love meant feelings were involved, bonds were involved and they were only getting stronger. Maybe this whole thing was supposed to be pretend before, but there was nothing fake about this, about the way Miguel was taking care of Robby, taking care of his needs the way a good alpha should. You could say Miguel was a generous lover.</p><p>Every little noise that Miguel drew from Robby, it was like music to his ears. The way he’d whimper, the way he’d moan, the way he’d say Miguel’s name. It sent shivers through the alpha. Miguel had set a slow steady pace, which Robby was happy with. </p><p>“Mmmnn Miggy, gonna..” Robby gripped the sheets with one hand and the other hand was digging blunt nails into Miguel’s shoulder. </p><p>“Do it.”Miguel whispered in his ear before nipping at the lobe gently, his lips then trailed to Robby’s neck.</p><p>Robby shuddered as Miguel brought him over the edge, the alpha was right there with him. Both of them left a panting, sated, mess. </p><p>Their first time was important and their first time had been perfect for them. It wasn’t just how the alpha performed during the act, it was about the aftercare too. As it turned out, Miguel went above and beyond. After the fact, he made sure they both cleaned up, he made sure Robby had anything and everything he might want or need.</p><p>“Miggy.” Robby arched a brow.</p><p>Miguel paused. “Yeah?” </p><p>Robby simply tugged the alpha back into bed with him. “Just lay with me.” He shifted to lay against Miguel. </p><p>Skin on skin contact after all. </p><p>As with any heat, the first time wasn’t their last time, Miguel took care of Robby throughout the whole heat.Turns out having Miguel help Robby, it made Robby feel so much better. With Miguel’s help, Robby’s heat seemed to simmer down a bit, the omega was tucked against Miguel, fast asleep.</p><p> Miguel carded his fingers through Robby’s messy hair, he couldn’t resist watching his mate sleep. Miguel was tired too, but there was just something kind of special about getting to see Robby so peaceful. Miguel studied the omega’s face, committing every little freckle to memory, he smiled as he brushed Robby’s bangs back. </p><p>“I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you again…” Miguel whispered. “Not you or anyone else that might come along..” Miguel trailed off. Brown hues shifted to Robby’s stomach for a moment. </p><p>Maybe one day they’d have a pup, maybe sooner than they both thought, but who really knew what the future would hold for these two. Only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Field Trip.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you think it’d be different?” Robby asked. “If we could be… here instead?” </p><p>Miguel pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm.” He hummed and stepped behind his mate, arms wrapping around his waist. ”Probably.” he admitted. </p><p>“Better? Or worse?” Robby leaned back against him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed, Robby was letting Miguel help with heats and that seemed to strengthen their bond, like Johnny said it would. For the most part the two of them had adjusted to the mated life better than anyone expected. They had their fights, but that was just what mates did every so often. </p><p>Kreese was still on them but a little less, he kept an eye on them and he especially kept an eye on Robby. Robby was trying really hard to behave. But sometimes? Sometimes it was just such bullshit.. he couldn't sit there and do nothing. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Kreese, Miguel, Robby &amp; Johnny had taken a trip up to Miyagi-Do. Kreese never liked the beta LaRusso, but Johnny on the other hand, once he put aside his differences he was interested in learning about things. The beta seemed to have good knowledge of Omega’s and with Johnny wanting to change things to make it better for omega’s,  LaRusso, made sense. </p><p>Miguel had made friends with Sam LaRusso-a beta like her father.- as did Robby, the three of them got along just fine. </p><p>Walking into Miyagi-Do was like walking into a whole other world, it was so serene, trees and other nature all around, both in and outside of the dojo. It felt more full of life than Cobra Kai had recently. Nature was something all wolves could tap into, but especially the omega’s. The first time they had gone to Miyagi-Do, was the first time that Miguel saw Robby actually relax. </p><p>“Don’t wander too far.” Johnny said. </p><p>Miguel nodded at Sensei, he took Robby’s hand and walked with him, leaving Sensei to talk with LaRusso. </p><p>Ever since Robby let Miguel help with heats, the alpha had become increasingly protective of Robby, Miguel had also gotten a little more touchy, even in public. As a way to let others know they needed to back off. Robby was spoken for. Robby didn’t mind it much, when he did mind it, the alpha knew. Robby wasn’t shy about slapping his hands away or telling him to back the hell off.  On one hand Miguel knew what he signed up for when he  said ‘<em> I’ll take him </em>.’, he was well aware of the attitude this omega had.</p><p>They challenged each other and wasn't that better than having a ‘yes man’? As the alpha next in line to take over Cobra Kai, it felt like having an Omega like Robby, by his side, was smart. If there was something Miguel did that Robby didn’t think was right, he would challenge him. It made Miguel think and not just act. </p><p>“I like it here..” Robby said after a minute. </p><p>“Me too.” Miguel looked around as the two of them walked.</p><p>“Miggy…” Robby glanced toward him.</p><p>“Yes Bebe?” Miguel looked toward him.</p><p>“Do you think it’d be different?” Robby asked. “If we were… here instead?” </p><p>Miguel pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm.” He hummed and stepped behind his mate, arms wrapping around his waist. ”Probably.” he admitted. </p><p>“Better? Or worse?” Robby leaned back against him.<br/><br/>“For you? Better.” Miguel hugged him closer. “As much as you like getting your hands dirty, you’d be less stressed. Wouldn’t have to worry ‘bout Kreese…” Miguel trailed off. “You’d have a better teacher…” Miguel muttered. </p><p>Robby turned around in Miguel’s arms then. ”I’m shocked to hear those words from you Diaz.” </p><p>“Well, look, not like that.. It’s just LaRusso, he knows more about omega’s than Sensei does, as much as Sensei and I are trying, we have a lot of catching up to do before we’re in the same boat as him.” Miguel explained. “Besides, I just want the best for you.”  </p><p>Robby arched a brow at him, green hues studying that alpha’s face for a moment. “Miggy, What if Kreese never stops?” </p><p>“We’ll take care of him.” Miguel shrugged. “Put him down if we have to.” </p><p>Robby shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “ And if you can’t?” Robby asked. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be able to?” Miguel asked, a brow arched. </p><p>“Because he’s Kreese, he’s disappeared before and came back.” Robby pointed out. “He’s just, really tricky. What if we can’t get rid of him without splitting from the pack?”</p><p>“Woe, woe.. Slow down.” Miguel took Robby’s hands. “Where did that come from?” </p><p>Robby glanced toward the doors of Miyagi-Do. ”Do you think Kreese would be letting this fly? He doesn’t like LaRusso. Last I checked he was only happy when LaRusso and my dad were at each other's throats.” Robby looked up  at Miguel. “If he knew about this little field trip… Kreese would flip.” </p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow, looking from Robby toward the doors of Miyagi-Do. Robby had a point, so then was Sensei planning something he hadn’t told Miguel about yet? Maybe that was it. Maybe Sensei was planning something with LaRusso to take down Kreese. </p><p>“All I’m saying is that maybe a change like this wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen right? We’re trying to change things here… Right?” Robby arched a brow. </p><p>Miguel nodded, he nodded and pressed a kiss to Robby’s forehead. “We are.” he squeezed his hands. “So you like it here huh?” Miguel glanced around again.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t put my finger on it though.” Robby shook his head with a little smile. </p><p>Miguel brushed Robby’s hair out of his face and he smiled. “You know I love you right?”</p><p>Robby blushed and bit his lower lip. “You love me?” Robby asked curiously. </p><p>“I Do.” Miguel only then realized he hadn’t told him that before. </p><p>Robby looked up at him, head tilting as he studied Miguel’s features. “This isn’t for show anymore huh?”</p><p>Miguel shook his head, to be fair he had forgotten about pretending. After mating with Robby, everything else sort of just fell into place. Then Robby let him help during heats and again everything felt like it was in place. </p><p>“Kind of forgot we were supposed to be faking it.” Miguel admitted. </p><p>Robby nodded slowly, green hues focused on that alpha, stubborn as Robby was, he had been feeling the effects of the mating mark and everything that happened after. </p><p>“Miggy, I- I love you too..” Robby paused. </p><p>Lately Robby had been feeling a little different, he didn’t know what it was but thinking about the past few months, how many times he let Miguel stay to help with a heat, he had a hunch. Right now though? It wasn’t exactly prime time for something like this to happen. </p><p>“Miguel, I, There’s some-” Robby was cut off by the familiar voice of their mutual friend Sam.</p><p>“There’s my boys!” Sam said with a smile before hugging them both. </p><p>Maybe it was nothing, maybe Robby just needed some sleep. Robby decided he needed to make a game plan before saying anything to his alpha, no need to worry him or himself if it wasn’t what Robby suspected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Signs Point To..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How are you feeling?" Miguel asked as he studied Robby's features. </p><p>"I'm fine.." Robby paused. "Why?" He narrowed his eyes. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments &amp; Kudos are Always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When are you going to be home?" Robby asked curiously as he looked into the bathroom mirror. </p><p>"Not really sure." Miguel said from inside the shower. "I think sensei said we would be in a little late." </p><p>Robby lightly drummed his fingers on the bathroom counter. "Later than dinner?"</p><p>"I'll figure it out." Miguel said. "And then I'll text you so you don't have to worry." </p><p>Robby tilted his head as he studied his reflection, he lifted his shirt ever so slightly to look at his stomach, there was no change to it yet, then again it was still early. </p><p>"Okay." Robby said in thought. </p><p>"Babes, I'd ask you to tag along…" Miguel trailed off as he stuck his head out of shower curtain. </p><p>Robby dropped his shirt, and looked toward Miguel a little startled. </p><p>"I just, I didn't want to put pressure on you. You've been sick lately and I know staying back sucks but, i want you to get better." Miguel explained. </p><p>Robby nodded as he listened, he got it, he did. Usually he would argue, but lately he's been dying for a moment alone. "It's okay" Robby assured him. </p><p>Damn Miguel and that sweetness, those doe brown eyes and that stupid soft way of talking that he always used on Robby. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Miguel asked as he studied Robby's features. </p><p>"I'm fine.." Robby paused. "Why?" He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Fine enough to join me in the shower?" </p><p>Robby paused and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a light blush crept over his cheeks. </p><p>It was perfectly normal for mates to want to be together in that way, even without a heat. Although Miguel and Robby had only been together like that during heats. </p><p>"I.." Robby bit his lower lip. "Y-eah.. yeah" he nodded. </p><p>Miguel smirked and gestured for him to come closer. "Take it off then Keene." </p><p>Robby smiled a little before pulling off his shirt-Miguel wouldn't be able to see any difference in Robby's stomach, it was just a feeling Robby had right now- The omegas sweats and boxers were pushed off then. </p><p>Miguel pushed the shower curtain open, giving Robby space to step into the shower with him. Closing the curtain after Robby joined him. </p><p>The alpha was giving the omega what he thought he needed, maybe on some level it was what the alpha also needed. Being away from his mate was a drag but if he could do something, give him something to hold onto until he got back, it made both the alpha and omega feel better. </p><p>Robby looked up at Miguel, he reached up to brush back dark wet locks. The two of them were quiet for a moment, studying each other. Miguel pulled Robby a little closer. </p><p>"Hey there beautiful." Miguel said softly. </p><p>If you thought this was about sex, you were at least half wrong. Sharing any type of intimate moment between mates was important. </p><p>Robby smiled. "Hey yourself handsome." </p><p>They were chest to chest as the warm water cascaded over them. Miguel brushed Robby's hair back as he locked eyes with the omega. </p><p>"I could always get out of it, ya know.. stay home and take care of you." Miguel nuzzled Robby's nose. </p><p>Robby scrunched his nose and smiled, he shook his head. "Mm mm. You're going." </p><p>"But I rather sta-"</p><p>"Diaz, you're going. I'll be damned if I'm the reason you don't become the pack alpha." Robby said firmly. </p><p>Even though Miguel didn't have responsibilities as the pack alpha, he was basically a pack alpha in training. If he didn't show up, if he didn't show interest, there were other eager and not so <em> woke </em>young alphas who would kill for the spot. </p><p>"Finee" Miguel sighed. </p><p>"Don't be such a baby." Robby smiled." It won't be long and I'll be here when you get back.." Robby leaned up and ghosted his lips over Miguel's. "Plus, this ought to be enough to hold you over." </p><p>Miguel shivered at the brush of lips, he closed the space and kissed Robby deeply. The alpha gently tugged Robby in closer. "Mm" he hummed. </p><p>Miguel had just enough time for some shower shenanigans before he had to go, to be honest, it made him want to go even less. But Robby was right. The alpha needed to go. </p><hr/><p>Robby had on one of Miguel's shirts and a pair of boxers, he walked Miguel to the door.  </p><p>"Hey, Diaz."</p><p>Miguel turned to look at him. "Yeah Keene?" </p><p>"You're gonna leave without giving me a kiss asshole?" Robby cocked a brow. </p><p>Miguel smiled and nodded as he glanced down for a moment. "I'd never."  </p><p>Johnny was getting into the car when he witnessed that scene and he smiled. He wouldn't expect any less from his son. </p><p>Miguel leaned down and pecked Robby on the lips, he went to pull away. </p><p>"How about you kiss me like you mean it?" Robby pulled Miguel back down.</p><p>Robby wasn't kidding when he said <em> kiss me like you mean it. </em>Because, damn. Did that omega deliver. Robby gave him a little something extra, a little something to ensure Miguel would get his ass home sooner rather than later. </p><p>They pulled apart when Johnny beeped the horn, as much as Johnny liked knowing his son was in good hands with Miguel, he couldn't help but embarrass them both. </p><p>Beeping the horn earned Johnny one glare from Miguel and the middle finger from Robby. Totally worth it in Johnny's book. </p><hr/><p>Robby hung around the apartment for a little while after Miguel had gone, he decided to get dressed and then he went to the store. Robby wandered around the store a few times until he built up the courage to go down the aisle with the pregnancy tests, condoms and all that. </p><p>It took Robby a good five minutes of looking at different boxes to finally pick two different ones, he was nervous, he had no idea what he was doing. While checking out went relatively quickly, he caught the sympathetic look from the cashier. Though no words were exchanged. Robby grabbed the bag after paying and quickly went back to the apartment. </p><p>Robby hesitated before he began to take the test, one by one, he then set an alarm and rather than sitting there waiting, he wandered around the apartment, cleaning up here and there. It was the nervous energy he was feeling. All of the ‘<em>What if </em>’ scenarios were floating around his mind. </p><p>After what felt like forever, Robby went into the bathroom and checked his phone, there was a little time left and he sighed. Drumming his fingers he glanced in the mirror for a second, he narrowed his eyes for a moment. It’d be fine. It’d all be fine right? No matter what the outcome, they’d figure it out. </p><p>Robby flipped the tests over one by one when the alarm went off, every single one showed a positive sign. Robby’s hunch had been right, maybe he knew himself a little better than he thought.</p><p>“Shit.” He muttered, biting his lower lip as he looked over each test. </p><p>Now he had to figure out how to tell Miguel, they only threw around the idea of knocking Robby up as a way to get Kreese off their backs for a while...But now Robby was actually pregnant and this thing with Miguel wasn’t just for show anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Break The News.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to talk to Miguel had been like someone waiting for the rain during a drought, between Robby trying to figure out how to tell Miguel and everything going on with the pack, there hadn’t been a good time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments &amp; Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to talk to Miguel had been like someone waiting for the rain during a drought, between Robby trying to figure out how to tell Miguel and everything going on with the pack, there hadn’t been a good time.</p><p>Turns out when Miguel went with Johnny a few weeks ago, they went from a pack meeting to Miyagi-Do and that’s where Johnny looped Miguel in on his plan. </p><p>
  <em> "Babes, I wish I could tell you.”  Miguel said once he had returned home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay.” Robby muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miguel wrapped his arms around Robby’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s a really good plan.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Robby closed his eyes as he leaned back against Miguel. “Is it?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miguel hugged him close. “It is.” He assured the omega. “It’ll be really good, especially for you mi amor.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miguel nuzzled his omega’s neck, scenting his mate as he held him close.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Robby tilted his head to the side and exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miguel arched a brow feeling his mate relax against him. “Are you okay babes?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Robby nodded. “Mmhm” he hummed. “I’m fine.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good.” Miguel pressed a kiss to his neck. “Babes, your dad and Mr. LaRusso came up with a good plan. I wanna tell you but I can’t. It might get a little crazy… Just..” Miguel squeezed him gently. “Trust me and trust them.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright.” Robby said softly. “I’m so tired.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, then I guess I better take my mate to bed huh?” Miguel whispered before lifting the omega up and carrying him to bed.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Ever since that night, Miguel was right, things had started to get a little crazy. Johnny, Miguel and Robby had gone to Miyagi-Do more, but Robby wasn’t allowed to know what was happening. </p><p>Slowly but surely it seemed like Cobra Kai was starting to split into two different groups. Those loyal to Sensei Lawrence and those loyal to Kreese. </p><p>“Miggy.” Robby folded his arms across his stomach as he walked into the room. </p><p>Miguel and Johnny were sitting at the table having a conversation about some pack business. - things omegas weren't allowed to know.-</p><p>Miguel didn't seem to hear Robby so the omega tried again. </p><p>"Miggy.." Robby slid his hands over Miguel's shoulders. </p><p>The alpha looked back at him and smiled. "Yes love?" He arched a brow. </p><p>Robby moved around the chair to settle himself on Miguel's lap. " What are we talking about?" He asked curiously. </p><p>Miguel slid his arms around Robby's waist, his gaze set on Sensei though. </p><p>Johnny shrugged. "Nothing important." Johnny filled in. </p><p>"Right." Robby said as he looked between the two alphas. </p><p>"We're about done Robby, if you wanna wait a minute?" Miguel arched a brow. </p><p>Robby frowned at that. "Right.." he muttered. "Mig-" </p><p>"It's okay, Miguel. Robby's your mate. You can trust him with some of this stuff." Johnny nodded. </p><p>Miguel nodded in understanding and then he and Johnny fell back into conversation. Robby sighed. Telling Miguel was proving to be a challenge. </p><p>Robby only had so long until it started to be noticeable that he was knocked up.  </p><hr/><p>The next time he tried to talk to Miguel about things they were in Johnny's apartment. A family dinner. Yiayia and Carmen had cooked a whole little feast up. </p><p>The evening was going well, everyone talking amongst themselves. Robby was quiet, watching the ones they loved for a moment. Robby could just blurt it out… just get it off his chest. The omega sighed, he wanted to tell Miguel first, in private. </p><p>Green hues fell onto his mate and he bit his lower lip, he found himself lost in thought. Robby wondered what their pup would look like. Would the pup look just like Miguel? Brown eyes and those darker brown locks?  Would the pup look more like him? Green eyes, lighter brown hair? Would it be a cute mix of them?  </p><p>Robby subconsciously moved his hand to his stomach, the omega was zoning out now. Miguel glanced toward Robby, he noticed the way Robby put his hand on his stomach. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Miguel asked as he leaned over.</p><p>Robby shook his head and looked toward Miguel. "Hm? Yeah." He nodded. "I'm fine." </p><p>Miguel nodded and reached over to put a hand over Robby's. "Do you wanna go lay down?" </p><p>Robby furrowed his brow. "No, I'm alright.." he glanced toward their hands for a moment. </p><p>"Okay." Miguel kissed his cheek. </p><p>Robby smiled a little before tuning back into the conversation. </p><hr/><p>The omega hadn't intended on this becoming his <em> little secret, </em>but that's sort of what happened.  </p><p>Miguel and Johnny were supposed to be coming back from Miyagi-Do soon, Robby had gotten kind of lonely so he wandered over to Johnny's apartment. </p><p>Miguel's mom was there, she was getting dinner ready when she noticed him.  </p><p>"Do you want to help?" Carmen asked. </p><p>"I.. don't really know what I'm doing in a kitchen…" Robby admitted. </p><p>"That's okay" Carmen smiled as she waved him over. "I'll show you a few things. </p><p>Robby hesitantly joined Carmen in the kitchen, she walked him through the enchiladas she was making, teaching him how to make them. </p><p>"You know, if there's ever anything else you want to learn, I'd be happy to teach you what I know." Carmen said as she looked toward Robby. </p><p>Robby smiled a little. " Thanks Ms. Diaz." </p><p>"Oh, you can call me Carmen…. Or mom if you want.." Carmen gently nudged him.</p><p>Robby smiled as he looked at her. "Thanks." </p><p>A silence fell over them for a moment before Carmen spoke up, she closed the oven door as she turned to look at Robby. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Carmen asked softly. </p><p>Robby leaned against the counter and tilted his head at her question. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?” </p><p>“You’ve just seemed a little distant is all, is everything alright with you and Miggy?”  Carmen leaned back against the counter.</p><p>Robby nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.” </p><p>Robby had an option, he could tell Carmen the secret he’s been holding onto or he could keep it to himself. As much as Robby wanted to tell her, to tell anyone really. It was important to him that he told Miguel first. </p><p>“Well, if you ever want to talk, I’m here.” Carmen smiled. “You know omega to omega. “ Carmen mused. </p><p>Robby smiled and pushed himself away from the counter. “Thank you.” </p><hr/><p>Johnny pulled Robby aside after dinner. </p><p>"What's going on?" Johnny asked. </p><p>Furrowing his brow Robby shrugged. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Are you and Miguel alright? </p><p>Robby sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes. Why?" </p><p>"You seem a little off lately. I know you've been sick, so I thought maybe it had to do with that." Johnny shrugged. </p><p>Robby carded his fingers through his hair. "I need Miguel." Robby started. </p><p>"Is it a heat thing? Been a little while since your last hasn't it?" </p><p>By now? Yes. Robby hadn't really had a heat- not on time that was for sure.- </p><p>"Yeah,bu-" </p><p>"Miguel." Johnny said. </p><p>Robby rubbed his forehead, every time. He felt like neither of the alphas were listening right now. </p><p>Johnny was talking to Miguel about Robby, how he might be starting his heat and Robby had enough. </p><p>The omega just grabbed Miguel by the arm and pulled him onto the spare room at Johnny's slamming the door shut. </p><p>Miguel thought this was going one way, he was touchy, trying to kiss him and Robby just pushed him back. </p><p>"Can you stop? For like five minutes please." Robby snapped. </p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow but he gave the omega space. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I've been trying to talk to you for a month and a half Miguel… " </p><p>"You have?" </p><p>"Yes you idiot." Robby huffed and folded his arms. "You've been too busy with <em> alpha stuff."  </em></p><p>Miguel ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit.. i'm sorry babe." </p><p>Robby eyed him. " I know it's important.."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're more important to me.” Miguel said.</p><p>Robby stared at him for a moment. </p><p>“I should have listened to you when you were trying to talk to me.”  Miguel  reached for Robby’s hands.</p><p>Robby put his hands in Miguel’s. </p><p>“You have my undivided attention.” Miguel said softly. </p><p>Robby opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed his mouth and then thought for a moment “I don’t know how to tell you..” He admitted as he realized he didn’t actually know how to go about breaking the news. </p><p>“Tell me what Babes?” Miguel arched a brow. “There’s nothing you can’t talk to me about. Promise.”</p><p>There was a pause as Robby tried to find the words. </p><p>“Miguel..” </p><p>“Robby?” </p><p>“I..” Robby took in a deep breath. </p><p>Miguel watched him closely, he squeezed the omega’s hand gently. </p><p>“I’m pre..”  Robby bit his lip.” I dunno how to say it so..” Robby’s gaze finally turned to the alpha as he gathered up the courage. “I’m pregnant.” </p><p>Miguel furrowed his brow as Robby dropped the news on him. “You… You’re what?” </p><p>“Pregnant.” Robby repeated.</p><p>Miguel looked surprised and a little scared at first, something that Robby could relate to. They were sixteen and with everything going on with the pack? This wasn’t the best time.</p><p>Miguel's brown hues immediately went to Robby's stomach. "You're telling me that, you've been carrying our pup…" </p><p>Robby watched the alpha, unsure of how he was going to react to the news. "Yeah." He nodded. </p><p>The omega was a little taken aback when Miguel dropped to his knees, the alpha pulled Robby into a hug, he even kissed Robby's stomach. Robby put a hand on Miguel's head. </p><p>"Easy there alpha." Robby said softly. </p><p>Miguel looked up at him and he smiled, he was happy.</p><p>It was so weird for Robby to see alphas showing any other emotion, other than just anger. Robby knew Miguel was an emotional alpha, but he hadn't expected this sort of reaction. Had Robby said anything in front of anyone else, he figured the reaction would be different. </p><p>"You've got a pup in there?" Miguel was always in awe of how the omega's body worked. </p><p>"We do." Robby nodded. </p><p>"How long?" Miguel asked as he stood up again. </p><p>"Bout a month and a half.." Robby paused. "Maybe a little longer. " he shrugged. </p><p>"When you were sick, that wasn't just some common sickness… it was this wasn't it?" Miguel asked. </p><p>Robby pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah, I think so." He said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Can I touch you?" Miguel asked. </p><p>Those words made Robby shiver, he knew what Miguel was implying wasn't anything sexual, but it still made the omega shiver. </p><p>"Yes.." Robby said softly. </p><p>Miguel smiled and he put his hands on Robby's stomach, he wasn't showing yet, but Miguel could easily picture how much cuter his mate was going to be when he did start showing. </p><p>"You're pregnant." Miguel whispered fondly. </p><p>Robby smiled at that as he felt Miguel's hands slip under his shirt. "I am." Robby reached up to cup Miguel's cheek. "With your pup." </p><p>Miguel beamed and he leaned down to kiss Robby deeply. Robby returned the deep kiss. </p><p>"We have to tell your dad and my mom and yiayia."Miguel said excitedly. </p><p>Robby nuzzled the alphas nose. "How about we wait a little bit?" </p><p>"Why?" Miguel asked as he glanced to his mate's belly. </p><p>"We should make an appointment.. make sure everything's okay first."</p><p>Miguel nodded. "Right, of course." His gaze flickered back to the omegas face. </p><p>"You're going to make such a cute pup." Miguel smiled. </p><p>"You mean we?" Robby asked. </p><p>"No, you. I mean.. I helped. But babes you're doing all the work." Miguel pointed out. "Growing a life in there.. a legacy." He pressed a kiss to Robby’s nose. </p><p>Robby scrunched his nose but smiled. "I know the timing sucks." He started.</p><p>"Baby, it's okay. It happens when it happens." Miguel assured him. "Everything is going to be fine." Miguel promised. </p><p>Robby nodded and wrapped his arms around Miguel’s neck pulling him into a hug. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How’d he take it?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Extremely well.” Robby bit his lower lip. “He’s been dying to tell you and his mom and yiayia.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Appointments were had and everything was going as it should for a young pregnant omega, Robby was healthy, the pup was healthy and Miguel was excited. The alpha had a hard time keeping the news to himself but he managed. It wasn’t until they got their first ultrasound picture that Robby decided they could tell the family.</p><p>Robby decided that he wanted to be the one to tell Johnny, Miguel had pouted, he wanted to tell Sensei. But he knew it was important to his omega, so he agreed.</p><p>Johnny was ‘fixing his car.’ more so just checking it out and fine tuning it. Miguel was with his mom and Yiayia getting groceries to make family dinner. Robby paced around the apartment for a solid ten minutes trying to find the courage to walk out there and talk to his father.</p><p>“Hey dad..” Robby said as he approached the alpha.</p><p>Johnny remained under the hood of the car, a brow arched when he heard his son’s voice. “Robby, can you hand me that cloth?”</p><p>“Sure..” Robby glanced toward the cloth before picking it up. “Dad, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Johnny took the cloth from Robby and began to wipe his hands off. “Shoot.”</p><p>Robby bit his lower lip in thought. “Well, you know how things are with Miguel..”</p><p>Johnny arched his brow. “Everything okay?”<br/><br/>“It’s good. We’re good.” Robby said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“Good.” Johnny said.</p><p>“Yeah.” Robby nodded. “It’s just..”</p><p>Johnny glanced toward Robby.</p><p>“We’re.. I don’t exactly know how to break this to you...I’m pregnant..” Robby pushed the words out finally.</p><p>The teen was quiet then as he waited for some kind of reaction, he knew they were young and now wasn’t the right time.</p><p>“Pregnant huh?” Johnny tilted his head as he looked toward Robby's stomach.</p><p>Robby nodded.</p><p>“Did you tell Miguel?”</p><p>“I did.” Robby shifted his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“How’d he take it?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Extremely well.” Robby bit his lower lip. “He’s been dying to tell you and his mom and yiayia.”</p><p>“How do you feel about it?” Johnny leaned against the car.</p><p>Robby thought for a moment. “Better now.” he admitted. “I wasn’t sure how he was going to take it or how you would. I know with everything going on right now, it’s probably the worst time.” Robby shrugged.</p><p>“You can’t really plan these things Robby, but we’re going to make sure that you have a safe place to have that pup. Kreese won’t be able to come near you or your pup.” Johnny assured him.</p><p>Robby nodded and he was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“How do you feel about it?” Robby asked softly.</p><p>“About you being pregnant?” Johnny asked.</p><p>Robby nodded a little.</p><p>“You’re young, but I think you’re in good hands.” Johnny admitted.</p><p>“You like Miguel..” Robby pointed out. “You’ve always liked Miguel.” Robby said thoughtfully.</p><p>“I do and I know it’s taken you a while to come around to him, but I think you two are good together.” Johnny set the cloth down. “Ya know he’s crazy about you right?”</p><p>Robby arched a brow. “He’s not ‘crazy’ about me..”</p><p>“Are you blind?” Johnny chuckled. “He’s always liked you.” Johnny paused. “You remember the day you two had an actual conversation?”</p><p>Robby thought for a moment. “Yeah, I came into the dojo.”</p><p>Johnny nodded. “One of the alphas decided it was a good idea to objectify you, you threw the first punch." Johnny said proudly.</p><p>Robby smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember."</p><p>
  <em>Robby walked into the dojo like he owned the joint. Maybe he didn't, but his father did. Close enough right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby was just there to watch some of the classes. Since omegas weren't allowed to partake. It was a stupid outdated rule, Robby could no doubt whoop half the alphas there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby settled himself in a corner of the room, so he could watch the practices. The omega wasn't particularly fond of anyone there, but seeing the way they fought, it gave him leverage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel overheard one of the other Alphas talking about Robby, objectifying the ever loving shit out of him. It didn't sit right with Miguel but before he could say anything, class started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From time to time Miguel found himself glancing toward the Omega, he looked adorable. Course his starring got him caught, green hues met those brown ones and they locked for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miguel." Sensei said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel turned his attention back to Johnny. "Yes sensei?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby leaned back against the wall, putting his notebook in his lap as he jotted some things down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time the end of class rolled around, this young alpha seemed to get up enough courage to make his move. Robby stood to stretch, he was headed into the office to talk to Johnny when he felt a hand on his ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby's jaw clenched and tried to keep himself composed. Omega's weren't supposed to fight or fight back. It was bullshit. He was supposed to let some asshole cop a feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young alpha was all cocky, smirking and he was saying shit to his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Told you, omega sluts like it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel glanced up, not soon enough to step in but just soon enough to see what Robby was doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby clenched his fists and the moment that hand squeezed his ass he whipped around and punched the guy in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room filled with various 'oh shit's' and 'damnn'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby was livid and he was about to grab the guys arm and break it when Johnny stepped out, leading him into the office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a split second Miguel caught Robby's eye, he didn't judge the omega. In fact he was rather impressed with the feisty omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel hung back long after the others had gone, for once it wasn't to talk to sensei. Miguel and Robby weren't exactly on the best of terms, Robby felt that Johnny always chose Miguel and the other alphas over him. Miguel was aware of this and he hadn't been sure how to broach the subject.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just be careful.” Miguel heard Johnny say as the door opened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, don’t worry.” Robby said as he stepped out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What can I do for you Miguel?” Johnny asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel shook his head. “Nothing, I just thought that maybe after what happened, you’d want someone to walk him home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s up to Robby.” Johnny said with a nod toward his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby was packing up his bag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel glanced toward him before nodding. “Right, okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Johnny patted his shoulder with a small smirk. “He doesn’t bite..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel glanced toward Johnny and then back to Robby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Much.” Johnny chuckled and stepped back into his office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel glared toward Johnny for a moment before taking in a much needed breath, he gathered up the courage to walk over to the omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Robby repeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No what? I just said ‘hey’ “ Miguel arched a brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t need an alpha to babysit me.” Robby said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, well, I was just gonna ask if you wanted company on the walk home. Ya know since we’re neighbors and all.” Miguel arched a brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robby lifted his bag, Miguel went to take it from him to carry it for him. Robby held the bag away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m perfectly capable of carrying my bag.” Robby eyed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel put his hands up in surrender for a moment before grabbing his own bag. “Okay… Just trying to be ni-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shove it. I don’t need an alpha, I don’t need your pity either.” Robby said as he put his bag on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not what this is.” Miguel said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They headed out of the dojo, the rain let up enough so it was just a sprinkle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm.” Robby hummed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not.” Miguel repeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked in silence for a few minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that alpha’s probably going to try and do worse now..” Miguel pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can take care of myself Miggy.” Robby carded his fingers through his hair, pausing when he realized the nickname he gave Miguel. "Miguel." Robby corrected himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel watched him for a moment. “ I know that.” he bit his lower lip in thought. “ I just don’t want anything bad to happen..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean like assault? Like the shit Kreese seems to be perfectly okay with?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly like that.” Miguel sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you even care?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miguel shrugged as he walked, his gaze shifting to the omega every so often as they walked. Robby could feel those brown hues on him from time to time and he didn’t totally hate it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The alpha didn’t even realize it yet but this was going to be his omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re Sensei’s son..” Miguel said lamely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever.” Robby shoved his hands in his pockets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was always a connection between them, it was only a matter of time before they wouldn’t be able to play it off anymore.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secrets Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment that Carmen asked if there was anything new and exciting in their world, Robby knew what was coming. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked mom." Miguel began. "Because the answer is yes." Miguel said excitedly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy chapter 9 :D<br/>Leave me some love!<br/>Comments &amp; Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family dinner rolled around and Robby knew exactly what was about to happen. The moment that Carmen asked if there was anything new and exciting in their world, Robby knew what was coming.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked mom." Miguel began. "Because the answer is yes." Miguel said excitedly.</p><p>Carmen and Yiayia looked between the boys curiously.</p><p>"Well, are you going to share with us Miggy?" Carmen arched a brow.</p><p>Miguel looked at Robby for confirmation, Robby nodded and gave his alpha a smile.</p><p>"Robby's pregnant." Miguel said excitedly.</p><p>Robby handed Miguel one of the ultrasound pictures and Miguel handed it over to his excitedly squealing mother and grandmother. Johnny leaned back in his chair with a smile as he watched the excitement.</p><p>Miguel was answering rapid fire questions and Robby was eating his dinner. The omega had his moment with Johnny, now it was Miguel's turn. There was a smile on his lips as he watched the alpha. Carmen got out of her seat to hug Robby, he returned the hug.</p><p>"I had a feeling." Carmen said softly as she squeezed him.</p><p>Robby looked up at her and smiled. "I wanted to tell you.." he admitted. "But, I wanted to make sure everything was okay first."</p><p>Carmen nodded. "Don't even worry about it. I don't blame you, I did the same with Miggy."</p><p>Robby glanced toward Miguel who had apparently been watching him. Robby bit his lower lip.</p><p>Never in his life did he think that he would want an alpha to look at him in the way that Miguel did.</p><p>Everyone settled back down and into a conversation about the pup and what exciting stuff was ahead of them.</p><p>“What do you want more, a boy or a girl?” Carmen asked.</p><p>Miguel shrugged. “Either one’s perfect.”</p><p>Robby smiled at the alpha. Most alpha’s would tell you hands down they want a boy, a strong healthy boy to live up to the family name. They would cross their fingers hoping for an Alpha son. Robby’s gaze turned toward Johnny, they had an interesting relationship. Truth be told Johnny got the son he wanted, although nature had decided to throw a curveball at him by making his only son an omega. Johnny being the stubborn alpha he was, it took him a little while but he certainly came around. Johnny had been determined to teach his son how to protect himself, he wasn’t about to let his only son be a defenseless omega. Pack rules and traditions be damned. Johnny's boy was a fighter and his boy was going to burn this shit to the ground if that’s what it took to change things.</p><p>“What about you Robby?” Carmen asked.</p><p>Robby thought for a moment. “I’d be happy with either.” he said as he glanced toward his stomach. “All I really care about is if they’re healthy.”</p><p>Miguel smiled and grabbed Robby’s hand squeezing gently.</p><p>“Have you thought about names?” Carmen asked excitedly.</p><p>Miguel and Robby shared a look before shaking their heads.</p><p>“They’ve got time.” Johnny chimed in with a smile.</p><p>Robby looked toward Johnny, both father and son shared a look before Johnny gave a little nod. Robby nodded back before turning his attention to Miguel. The omega squeezed his alpha’s hand.</p><p>“Speaking of time..” Miguel looked at Johnny.</p><p>“We have time for that too. But you two, you’re probably going to want to get a jump on our plan.” Johnny said calmly.</p><p>Miguel nodded and turned his attention to Robby, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “No matter what, you know I’ve got you right?”</p><p>Robby snorted. “Typical alpha.. You know whatever happens, I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, Babes I know.” Miguel pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>Robby returned the kiss. “Off the record though… I know you’ve got me. I’ve got you too.”</p><p>Miguel smiled at that. “Yeah, I know ya do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>